


For the Divorcee in Paradise

by BubbleBee18



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Football, Betrayal, Cheating, Civil War Team Iron Man, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Possessive Behavior, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Road Trips, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBee18/pseuds/BubbleBee18
Summary: Steve had been so distant lately, his melodious laugh seemed to not make his ocean eyes light up as they used to. He had taken to spending all his time in the tower with the children and trying to find Bucky with the help of JARVIS. In a span of five months, Tony had seen his alpha a handful of times. It burned at his omega knowing that he had done this to Steve, made the perfect alpha break.





	1. The End of Something Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [menaraline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menaraline/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Teddy Bears and Butterflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887505) by [menaraline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menaraline/pseuds/menaraline). 



> I hope this gets Menaraline to update the best story I have ever read. Please be kind, this is my first story. Also, the first two chapters are rougher than the rest so there will be discrepancies but I'm trying to weed them out. Otherwise, please be kind, I'm trying my best.

Stark Tower is a main attraction to the people who are not from New York. The building seemed tall enough to reach the heavens. Levels upon levels of pure architectural genius and ingenuity beyond compare. The proud Stark label glistening in the first beams of sunlight. Many argue that it was one Tony Stark’s way to be a part of the New York’s skyline and others say he is compensating for what he may be lacking on. Though, no matter the reason, the tower is here to stay.  


For three reasons in particular; Stark Industries needed a new headquarters in New York to facilitate the entirety of the company, Tony wanted to create the most secure and efficient building ever and to ensure that their family can be nearby to visit. A family that probably would not be coming by anytime soon.  


Steve had been so distant lately, his melodious laugh seemed to not make his ocean eyes light up as they used to. He had taken to spending all his time in the tower with the children and trying to find Bucky with the help of JARVIS. In a span of two months, Tony had seen his alpha a handful of times. It burned at his omega knowing that he had done this to Steve, made the perfect alpha break.  


There was a build-up of tears as Steve closed the door to the penthouse floor for the last time. Tony knew that this would eventually happen. He had stopped waiting up for Rogers after his movie premieres and after parties. He stopped waiting for him to make an effort to keep the relationship, especially since the return of his long-lost friend.

“I have changed Steve, I want you to stop trying to tear this family apart,” Tony cries out,  
  
The relationship was meant to stay secret, Steve was not prepared to face the backlash of his coming out. Or rather being associated with Tony Stark, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, 43 years old omega. Steve always tried to reassure him that it was not his age, that he did not plan on having children anymore and that Peter and Harley was more than enough for him. Tony believed him. He hoped that this would make the alpha that he allows himself to be marked by and become the omega homemaker that everyone seems to think he cannot be. The sheer number of rumours that circulated the net would never reach popularity status, due to JARVIS, the family AI. 

“You did that when you cheated on me,” Steve says solemnly,

In a moment of weakness, after an argument about Bucky, Tony had attended a gala alone. With no Pepper or Rhodey to keep him in check, bright blue eyes had him trapped in the past. He left the hotel missing an expensive watch and his dignity. Tony arranged for a getaway a month later and Steve refused, saying he had plans to visit Bucky at the rehabilitation centre. Tony gave the trip to Pepper and Happy. 

Steve eventually found out about him cheating and could not look him in the eyes. Even started booking a hotel near Bucky to avoid Tony for a while.

Afterwards he tried to do it all, he helped out with Clint's children, attending their plays and sport events while being head of Research and Development simultaneously. He helped Peter with his physics and Harley with his obsession with weaponry. He outfitted the family with technology that would not be available for decades for the sake of their safety. He played the traditional omega part and did more, but it never seemed to be enough for Steve.  
  
*** 

Ever since Peter and Harley were born, the tabloids were filled with possible alpha fathers in his circle. Many had thought that he was holding out the name for the drama and suspense. Whereas he had been wasted beyond belief after a particularly nasty betrayal by one Obadiah Stane. He flirted and mingled with many who were more than ready to jump at the opportunity to have him as a contact. Other than one seemingly young alpha male, blonde, toned and lean, Tony was more than interested. One thing led to another, and next thing was that he was pregnant, and he had not the means to contact the alpha, and not for the lack of trying. He recalled him being called, “Thomas” and that he was overly dramatic with his words.

Tony would drug himself in order to forget about this Alpha, because he is in love with Steve. He wanted to share his family, his space and love with him. Steve was the solid structure whenever Tony would slip up somewhere with the kids. He’d fetch the kids from after school practice and make sure Harley did not blow himself up whenever he manages to evade Tony.  
  
Many would say that his playboy ways had caught up to him and punishing him for his promiscuous past. Tony does not agree; Peter and Harley were the single most important things to have ever happened to him. His past was punishing him the last moment spent with Steve,

*** 

“You know what, fine, go back to your boyfriend who I have spend thousands of dollars for you to find him and leave me for,” Tony shouts with tears in his eyes,  
  
"If anyone here has been unfaithful, it would be you", Steve said with blank stare,  
  
The omega pauses and is hit with a numb feeling in his heart. He was not lying, Tony had been unfaithful with a man that looked far too much like twin's father. The hardest part was knowing that their secret love would eventually end, and that Tony had cost his sons their father.

Leaving him in the big lonely tower of Manhattan, Steve says, "Goodbye, Tony".


	2. The Pause Before Something New

Peter and Harley Stark, Alpha children of the illustrious Omega Anthony Edward Stark are the most affluent and mysterious teenagers in the western world. Their mother having bought controlling shares in companies ranging from motor vehicles to gaming devices, easily making their net worth nearly half of his own. The only time the news media ever saw their faces was in their presence, any attempt to take their picture showed a blurry spot on the image. The only clear picture of the twins is the one main foyer of the living spaces of the tower. 

Both Harley and Peter were home-schooled by the best tutors in the country, only having to attend four days a week and experiment with R&D the rest of the time or spend it with their mother in his workshop. Due to their fairly lax schedule, they had noticed the lack of Steve in the Tower. Harley steps out of the elevator and rushes over to his brother,

“Pete, have you seen Steve? He was supposed to be training me to fight in the wreck room,” 

“I’ve been looking for him, Mama said that he would be gone for a little while,”

Harley decides to head up to the workshop, it wasn’t the first time that Steve had missed an activity with them this week and it was beginning to cause a minor freak out in the twins. After JARVIS opened the lab doors for them, they saw their mother sitting near the one of the cleared desks staring at the wall,

Peter approaches him, ”Are you okay?”,

When Tony does not respond, he asks, “Mama?”,

Something seems to click, Tony turns to look at his pups with his glowing golden eyes. The twins realise that their mother was in his instinctual omega mode. They whine in response. The omega stands to come inspect them, nuzzling their heads and pulling them closer to him.

Harley impatiently asks, “Don’t lie to us, Mama, where’s Steve?”, Peter pulls back to the look on their mother’s eyes. Tony sighs and leads them towards the work desk and asks JARVIS for the date,  
“It is currently the 5th of June, sir,” 

Tony loses the golden glow from his eyes and tries to steady himself for the children. He tries to explain the situation without making Steve seem as though he has left them, that he was the one who had done Steve wrong and that he does not believe he’ll take him back and that’s okay.

“He will still come by and visit you both, he hasn’t left you because he loves you both,” Tony says, “Things will be different between him and I.”

The silence in the room was beginning to choke Tony. Why weren’t they saying anything? Are they angry at him for not working hard enough to keep Steve in their family? Maybe he should have given more money to the school fundraisers, or rather stay committed. He has never believed in soulmates, that a night with their father would damage future relationships. 

“It got to him, didn’t it?”

Tony gets thrown out of his inner monologue to see Peter, his little alpha with hardened eyes and stony expression.

“What do you mean, Peter, he loves you both dearly,”

“He never liked that he wasn’t our biological father, we were never going to be enough for him, especially since Bucky,”

It wasn’t the words that made Tony step back, it was more about the sheer numbness in the statement about the man who all but sired these boys. How the twins knew that Steve was not happy being a part of their little family.

“No, pups, it never was like that,”

“It was, Mama, because he would’ve stayed then,”

That was what broke the last wall Tony held up for the sake of his children.  


**  


“Famous actor and teen heartthrob, Steve Rogers seen leaving Stark Tower with bags on hand. When asked why he seems to be leaving, said that he and Tony have grown apart and that their friendship is not as strong as it used to be, but he will visit soon for the Stark twins because he still loves them. I wonder what could cause the friendship of the century to fall apart, Cammy?” 

“I have no idea, Andrew, but if I were to hazard a guess, I think that Tony Stark’s extracurricular activities may have played a part in this drama,”  


“I am going to need you to explain further, because I am not getting it,”  


“What I mean is, they were the couple that never was and a lot of fans are angry, since Tony has been busy with other people from all secondary genders, you would think a grown omega like him would be settling down and it looks like he did not want to settle with perfect alpha Steve Rogers, which begs the question: Does Tony Stark have impossible standards or does he simply not care that his children will not have a father?”  


“Goodness Cammy what an observation, did we ever find out who the father was?”

“Not at all, rumours have circulated that Steve was the father,”

“That’s not possible, he isn’t gay and he would have been underaged when they were born,”  


“That’s why no one knows who they are, imagine the PR disaster that would be for Stark Industries,”

“Up next, when do you think Clint Barton’s kid will be born? Stay tuned for more on Fact of Fiction”

*** 

Harley throws the remote into the television leaving broken shards of glass on the ground and a smell of smoke in the air. 

"I am going to buy that station and burn it to the ground,” 

"No, lets sue them for defamation of character and then burn the station down” 

Tony walks into the den and sees the broken television and says, “Firstly, you are going to clean up and replace the television and secondly, I doubt anything you just saw warrants that sort of response,” 

But Mama, they all but called you an old whore on television,” Harley whines, 

“You’ll be called a lot worse of you use that language with me again,” Tony retorts sternly, “This is what being a Stark entails, television stations trying to get views by using your name, as painful as Steve’s leaving was, I don’t want the public to think more is going on, okay,” 

Both Harley and Peter lower their heads, “Yes, Mama,” 

“Now go blow something up, I have a few calls to make.”


	3. The Preparation for Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about three more chapters planned but the way its looking I might even push hard towards four :)

Tony Stark could count seven people that he trusted in various levels. Now that number has lessen in the last few months, Steve has been gone for so long that the people have stopped visiting entirely. Therefore, the familial activities have decreased too. The monthly family breakfasts have ended as well as the bashing of Tony over his past as the Merchant of Death, the biggest weapons distributor in western history combined with eco-friendly innovations have made Tony a billionaire in a span of ten years. His history with drugs and alcohol, anything and everything to hold Tony’s ego in place. These jabs would often take place when the twins weren’t around, so Tony did not think it was that bad.

“Tony, it was that bad, you were being abused in your own home,” Rhodey says walking over to the kettle,

Natasha often warned Steve about how Tony’s ego will never allow the relationship to become mateship, that he thought himself above typical omega acts. Clint often referenced Rhodey’s accident with War Machine, was Tony’s fault. Rhodey, thankfully, has been getting better with the leg braces and the synthesis of Starkanium in his spine to help it heal and keep it reinforced. Though the comments did not hurt less, as these were the people he had grown close to, he accepted their behaviour because Steve did not see anything wrong with the situation.

“They were jackasses, Tony, you don’t deserve to be treated like that,” Rhodey says, as he pours a cup of coffee for Tony, “Why didn’t you tell me this was happening?”

The omega reaches for the coffee, soaking in the warmth in the chilly living room, “It was happening so often that I didn’t even question it, I just wanted to keep the boys happy, they loved Steve and the others, I couldn’t take away their family again,” Tony puts the coffee on the table and cuddles in further, “Its my fault they haven’t met their father,”

Rhodey pulls Tony closer on the couch and keeps him in his arms, “It wasn’t for a lack of trying, how many tall, blonde alphas exist in the State of New York?”

“Approximately 146 of 100000 are above six foot three inches tall, though the numbers for natural blondes are ambiguous,”

Rhodey holds Tony in front of him,“Oh, Tony, you need to snap out of this, you need to leave this tower for a while,” 

The soldier pulls Tony towards the giant windows, ”Look around Tony, you need to live your life, go sightseeing and clear your mind, hang out with your kids, they work too hard,”

***

“And we are back, to those tuning in, we have attained footage of the Stark family seemingly enjoyed a cross country trip,”

“We can clearly see Omega Tony Stark walking towards the ticket booth with who we assume are the twins in their blurry presence,”

“The twins are said to be strikingly handsome after not being seen for nearly three years now, according to the social media responses on their appearance, the power of puberty I say,”

“Oh Andrew, you wouldn’t know a thing about that, and on to the next question: what would cause workaholic billionaire to take a break such as this, the trip has been nearly a month long,”

“Who knows Cammy, but when you’re a billionaire, you can afford to do so, on to our next story, Steve Rogers has been seen with best friend James Bucky Barnes in what seems to be a romantic context,”

“Oh wow, tell me more,”

“Turns out, that Steve Rogers may be at least attracted to male omegas as a picture of him kissing a very pregnant James Bucky, no one is sure who the father is but it might not even be Steve as we see he can handle raising someone else’s child,”

“This is unbelievable, does this mean there might have been more happening between Steve Rogers and Tony Stark? It has been about eight months since Steve left the tower,”

“I think so but only they know, more on this at seven”

***

“So where to next?” Harley asks,

Their little family trip involved the twins, Tony and Rhodey all of whom had a place where they wanted to visit. Peter wanted to visit the Exploratorium in San Francisco, Harley wanted to visit the Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory in California and Tony wanted to see the biggest ball of twine in Minnesota. 

They had almost managed to keep internet free, except when using navigation. Peter was practically glowing at the museum, Tony felt like he should have kept him on a leash to avoid feeling like having a heart attack. Peter had spent about ten thousand dollars at the gift shop and had another ten thousand worth of stuff mailed back together to the tower. Tony felt better knowing he had managed to cap the shopping at that point, there were other kids in the line. 

Harley’s choice would have usually required Tony to flash his name to get them through, but this time Harley hurried up to the gate and told the guard to type in a code to enter. Tony later found out that Harley knew the Director of the facility in one of the Stark Expo’s he begrudgingly went to. Harley went off to the deeper parts of the lab and was glowing, not in the radioactive way. If Tony hadn’t known any better, he would have believed he had seen Harley skip.

Apparently Rhodes chosen destination was time sensitive and also was in Minnesota, so Tony decided to explore the most rural parts of the place as part of his explore the country package. They ate in three different diners, almost got sick from binge eating competitions and the best part was no one recognised him. His favourite part was the twine. Never had the twins see their father be that happy to see a giant ball. Tony took pictures where it looked like he was holding it in different ways. The alphas have never been that embarrassed before, well except Rhodes.

“So you’re not going to tell us,” Harley probes further,

Knowing Harley was the sort to annoy until he got what he wanted, Rhodey found it best to simply tell them, “My choice is to watch football,””

“We could have done that at home,” Harley whines,

“Not just any game, thee game, a friend of mine got us VIP tickets to the Superbowl” Rhodey beams out,

“And just who is this friend, Rhodey?” Tony asks curiously,

“The legend himself, Thor Odinson, coach of the Eagles,” Rhodes says.


	4. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this part.
> 
> This is still not beta'd, so yeah.

Tony always thought that football was a sport that he neither loved nor hated. When Steve watched the games with Clint and Sam, he spent time down in the lab working. It had simply not appealed to him. So, when Rhodey said the name Thor Odinson, Tony could vaguely remember Sam and Clint arguing and this name being mentioned. He was expecting an older man, most likely an alpha. When their group finally made it into the VIP viewing area and after a few minutes, in walked a tall, black-haired omega with bright green eyes. Tony thought Thor was quite handsome.

“Rhodey, its good to see you again, its been a while,” This man said hugging Rhodey,

“You know how it is, the military doesn’t stop for a man,” Rhodey responds,

While they get acquainted, Tony decides to wonder about the room some more, and finds some alcohol. He instinctively prepares to pour a drink and Harley asks if he can go see the players before they go play.

“It shouldn’t be a problem, I’ll ask Thor once we get there, he’s never been able to say no to children,” The man says,

“Wait, you’re not the coach,” Tony says,

“Oh no, dear, this barbaric sport would never appeal to me, I was adopted by Thor’s parents,” he responds, “My name is Loki,”

The dark-haired omega calls Harley over and Peter wants to join in the exploring as they head to the locker room and Tony decides to follow them. On his way there, he loses track of them and begins to wonder about. He sees them turn a corner and as he is about to do the same, he bumps into something. He looks up and sees an alpha with dark skin.

“I am so sorry, I was distracted trying to catch up with my kids,” Tony breathes out distracted by this man,

“Its no problem, I would love for you to bump into me anytime,” His deep voice rumbles out, 

Tony can almost feel the voice inside of him and distantly remembers how long it has been since he last had sex. Though he didn’t let himself be distracted, “Sorry do you know where the locker rooms are, for the Eagles,” Tony rasps out,

The man blinks once then decides to walk them to the locker rooms, with his hand firmly on Tony’s back. He can feel the warmth radiating from the point of contact and it takes all of Tony’s focus to not ask him to meet up in a bathroom stall. 

“I didn’t catch your name,” Tony says with a slightly seductive tone,

“Heimdall, coach of the Patriots,” 

“So, I am guessing that you bringing me to their team isn’t common practice,”

“I often end up doing crazy things for beautiful omegas,” Heimdall drawls,

They finally reach the door, and as Tony turns to thank him out comes the twins practically beaming. They start talking over one another and Loki walks out after moment with a little smirk which fades as he sees Heimdall. The dark-haired man tries to herd the Starks off to the room, but Tony slips out quickly to say thank you to the coach.

“Sorry, they get overexcited, but I’d like for us to meet up for coffee sometime,”

“I would love to, call me when you’re available,”

They exchange numbers under the watchful and dark gaze of Loki, and Tony pays it no mind and follows the gang back to Rhodey.

The game itself wasn’t not horrible, Tony enjoyed it for a minute or so before he started tinkering with his phone. Due to the no internet rule, Tony decided to hack into the twin’s phones to find loopholes in the operating system to close up. By the time he comes back to reality, Rhodey is standing up and tense. The game is currently at a tie, and there’s only a few minutes on the clock. Tony is happy that Rhodey is having a good time, but he is starting to miss his bots and JARVIS.

Rhodey and the twins all of a sudden shout and throw streamers in the air. The Eagles have won the SuperBowl. Half the stadium is going wild and the other is solemn and angry. Tony smiles at the joy in his children’s faces as they try to make him join in the fun. 

Rhodey receives a call from Thor for them to stay back a bit, the roads aren’t safe after the game. Tony decides to hit the snack bar, since the wait may very well take a couple of hours. The twins began to doze a little and Tony is becoming impatient,

“How much longer is this going to take?” Tony says,

“He just sent a text, in a minute or so,” Rhodes calmly says,

“Well, I’ll need to semi-break the no internet rule to book a hotel for us, JARVIS?”

“Yes, Sir?” A voice comes from the corner sofa,

“I need you to-“ Tony stops when someone walks in,

There walks in what Tony imagines to be the pinnacle of alphahood, there is no way anyone could be better than this man. Reaching nearly six foot four, he feels like he would tower over Tony. His broad shoulders are just begging to be grabbed, and his jawline could cut him whenever he likes. Though, one very significant detail stood out the most: his eyes. Tony knows those eyes from anywhere, has drugged himself stupid in efforts to forget them. But what are the chances of meeting, here with their kids after eighteen years? 

“Thomas?” Tony whispers,

_The lights were dimmed out, a soft warm glow filled the room. Tony walks into the apartment first, and is hit with the scent of alpha from every angle. The smell of rain and mint surrounds him and lulls him into a state of calm and desire. He turns to see the alpha staring right at him with blue eyes nearly blackened with lust. Tony smirks and decides he wants to break that control Thomas has on himself, he had found an alpha worth his time and he wanted all of him. With a couple of flicks of his wrist, his dress shirt is off his body as he walks towards the alpha. His eyes greedily eye every inches of skin newly shown and with a growl, something snaps, “Omega,”_

Tony opens his eyes and sees Rhodey hovering beside him, “Tones, are you alright?”, Tony quickly sits up and groans from the dizzy stroke his movement caused, “Mama, thank goodness you’re okay,” says Peter, “Don’t do that again, Mama,” Harley huffs out.

“Where is Thomas?” Tony realises that the blonde god is no longer around, “He went to fetch the nurse, you’ve been passed out for fifteen minutes, wait, Thomas?” Rhodey questions,

“I could not find the nurse but I brought my brother, he knows of some methods to-“, The man stops when notices that Tony is now awake. He strides in slowly and nervously. Tony gets up to meet him halfway, 

“Alpha?”, Tony whines,

“Omega.” 

Their eyes cease to glow, and their higher thought processes function once more, “Your name isn’t Thomas.” Tony states, and the man responds, “My name is Thor, and you are Tony Stark.”

He cannot believe that man he had been thinking about for so long is right in front of him, he wants to reach out and touch him, to feel the electricity through him again. He notices that he has cut his hair, and he looks incredible enough that Tony only misses the long hair a little. He is not surprised that the man’s name isn’t Thomas, he had searched for all the Thomas’ in the country with the physical descriptors he very clearly remembered, and none had matched.

“I have looking for you for a long time, I want to introduce you to some people who are important to me,” Tony mutters, “Peter, Harley this is Thor,” the twins greet the man with confused and frowned faces respectively. Tony wraps his arms around them and says,

“Thor, these two are children that you should know about as they were born seventeen years and four months ago, nine months after that night we met,” Tony pauses,

“Pups, I would like for you to meet Thor, your father,”


	5. The Beginning of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am burning the midnight oil because the comments really do make the difference. Thank you again, @TeamTonySpidey and @MotherNature, your comments have made me wanna finish this story.

The tension in the room is nearly tangible, Thor and Loki are sitting across from the twins and Tony. Rhodey stands inbetween the two sides and decides that there needs to be a conversation between the adults involved.

“Harley, Peter, how about we give the adults some space? Loki, what else can we do to pass the time?” Rhodey gives Loki a look to hurry him up.

“Right, well there is Thor’s office, he has the best poptarts stored in his cabinets,” Loki stage whispers to the twins.

Neither one of the brothers want to leave Tony and their supposed father alone but they are aware enough to see that their mama needs this time alone with Thor. They huff and decide to leave with the other adults in the room.

Tony and Thor first notice how empty the room feels without the others and second, the intensity of their connection that pushes them to want to touch the other. They take stock of how the other looks some more. 

“They are the most perfect things I have ever seen,” Thor longingly looks at the door, “I have only imagine how they were as children,”

After a moment, Tony says quietly, “They were loud and boisterous, getting into trouble whenever I turned around. Harley often tried to mix chemicals to create puffs of smoke while Peter tried to make a car out of anything he could find,” Tony continued with a small smile, “They caused more than a couple grey hairs,” Tony huffs out a light laugh,

“I think they make you look even more handsome,” Thor looks Tony directly in the eyes and the omega can feel the honesty and vulnerability. Tony didn’t know what to think anymore and hasn’t been able to since Steve left. He thought that was it for him; love was never going to be in the cards for him. Now, he sits in front of the man who has influenced every part of his life since they met, and he wants Thor very badly. As he is about to respond, Thor kneels in front of him.

“Tony, I need you to know that I want whatever you’re willing to give me, all I ask is to have the chance to get to know them,” Thor pleads,

“I can’t allow you in their lives if you intend to leave,” Tony firmly states, “Even if we don’t work out, the boys should never feel abandoned by you, ever.” The fierceness in Tony eyes told Thor that nothing less would be acceptable and that was what made Thor kiss him, he held his face close as Tony placed his hands on his shoulders. The scent of rain and mint, the electricity and heat between them take Tony out of reality. This is what he had been missing out on, the drunken fling didn’t do this action justice. It was like he had a drink of heaven and could not fully appreciate it when it was there, now that it had been gone so long, it tastes even better than he imagined. 

Thor manages to lay atop of Tony on the couch and starts to pepper kisses on his neck, holding and marking every inch of skin,

_Thor pushes Tony to lay down on the bed and hurriedly pulls off his pants and socks. The exposed skin litters with goosebumps and Thor kisses them starting from the neck all the way down to his. Tony giggles and squirms at the attention and Thor realises he wants this omega more than just one night, he wants this every time Tony lets him. Though, he doubts he would. Tony is much older than him, and would want someone who is as accomplished as him. Thor decides that if he can’t be Tony’s forever, he can be his now and never forgotten. Thor gently covers Tony and once reaching eyes level, “I have never met another like you, Svass, let me have you,” Thor drawls out,_

“No Thor, I can’t have only one night with you, it’d kill me,” Thor is pushed back into reality, the haze has faded from his eyes and he looks down at the omega and his eyes are fiery and cold. Thor found himself feeling possessive and deeply attached to this burning protective side of Tony.

“I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me, but even then, I don’t think I could leave you,” Thor states, “Tony, I need you to tell me if you want this with me before we go anything further,”

“I already told you I couldn’t handle it if you left,”

“I need to know if you can handle it if I stayed,”

Tony blinks once, then twice, and shifts out from underneath Thor. He heads for the mini fridge and takes out a bottle of water for Thor and himself. He tells Thor that for what he is about to say, he needs them both to be clear minded and calm from their earlier activities. Thor continues,

“When I laid there that night we met, when your side of the bed got colder and colder, I thought to myself that if I ever see this man again, he will be my last. He will be the father of my children, my mate, my partner.” Thor declares, “My instinct to provide and protect often pushes me to the darkness and I have scared off more omegas than I care to count. So, I will ask one more time, could you handle it if I stayed?” 

Tony’s body shivers, but it wasn’t from the cold. He feels himself squirming from the look in Thor’s eyes. His eyes start to fiercely glow and his scent calls out to Thor, but the alpha waits. He needs Tony to verbalise his consent. The omega in Toy whines and scratches at the surface and Tony is doing all he can to not fall to his knees and shout out his consent. Tony must think about this decision, it is not about just him anymore, how will the twins handle this? How will their lives change? Will Thor move to the tower? Will he live in Philly? 

Tony takes a breath and looks at Thor with whiskey brown eyes, he wasn’t lying when he said one night would never be enough. The scent of rain and mint will follow him to his grave. The man gives off a predatory vibe, one that should scare Tony but it only pulls him closer. He wants it all.

“I think we should take it slow, there’s more than just us involved,” Tony says quietly,

“I think that would be best as well, Svass,” 

Thor steps closer to Tony and breathes in the smell of peppermint, cinnamon and motor oil, and nuzzles in closer. Underneath all those scent is something that Thor can only describe as fire. Burning. Thor imagines it as the passion and unbridled energy that can either strengthen or consume anything in its path. The alpha silently thanks 23-year-old Thor for approaching the magnetic Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @Banaenae and @Namida_Kira, thunderiron.


	6. The Pause of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been like a while, but it was Christmas and I was lazy with no WiFi. I also wasn't sure how I wanted this to happen but eh. Please enjoy and Happy Holidays.

Rhodey is not sure what to make of the situation. It has been three days since the road trip and Thor and Loki are currently in the Tower. Loki is making coffee and Thor is sparing with Harley in the wreck-room. Peter and Tony are watching them as they discuss a few business dealings that Peter is going to have to face soon. It appears as if this has been happening for years. 

Thor and Loki have rented an apartment nearby the Tower for an easier commute. Rhodey questions why Loki had moved but the dark-haired man says he needed a change of scenery. Loki returns from the kitchen to the couch and sits with Rhodey once more. The change in their dynamic has made the soldier more hesitant than confused. He can clearly see Loki is an attractive man, though the ten-year age difference tends to make him feel a little insecure. Rhodey is not as young anymore. His last relationship was with a beta, Carol Danvers, whom he believed was it for him. A difference in life goals caused them to split, it was not anyone’s fault, but it didn’t hurt any less. 

Loki is seated less than a foot away, and Rhodey notices the cut of his jawline, the long eyelashes and those bright green eyes. He wonders if his skin is as soft as it looks and if those lips taste as good as they look. He shakes his head to remove these thoughts, he doubts that the relationship will ever get to a point where he can find out the answers to those questions. In the meantime, Rhodey wonders about what they had missed during the road trip.

“JARVIS, any breaking news we should know about?” Rhodey sips the coffee and slightly moans at the taste, “This is actually amazing,”

“Yes, Master Rhodes. There was a story that broke about Steve Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes are in a relationship and the latter has given birth to a girl,” JARVIS replies neutrally contrary to Rhodey who has become outraged,

Both Loki and Rhodey rush to the wreck room to check on Tony who has the biggest smile on his face. Thor is pretending to need Peter’s help to defeat Harley. The twins are also laughing, and Harley especially seems to have gotten attached to the blonde giant. Rhodes is afraid to ruin this tender moment between this growing family, but he feels that in the long run, it would be best that Tony deals with it now.

“Tones, have you seen the news?” Rhodey strides straight towards Tony, “I need you to promise you will not be impulsive this time,” 

Tony looks towards Rhodey, “Now I know you did not just ask me that?”

“I am serious, Tony, promise me,”

“JARVIS, tell me what he is on about,”

“No, JARVIS, I need him to promise me,”

Tony pauses for a moment, “Now I’m worried,” He takes out his Starkphone and even before he types, Rhodey swipes his phone, “Tones, please,” Tony takes a breath,

“Okay.”

Tony looks around to see that the twins are staring at him concerned and Thor is bringing him some poptarts from the fridge, Tony give him a look, “They are comfort food, don’t judge me,” Thor deadpans. Tony takes one and waits on Rhodey.  
Rhodey turns to switch on the television and the show, ‘Fact of Fiction’ plays through the speakers,

***  
“Today, Cammy, we have attained some more images of the couple who have shown positive support over the last month,”

“Here we see Steve Rogers and James Barnes having a picnic down in Central Park with their baby girl, aren’t they adorable?”

“I am so happy for the newly, emphasis on the engaged, couple after only eight months of dating and here we are,”

“Steve has officially confirmed that he is the father of the baby, and the fans are losing their minds, the almost perfect couple is finally perfect,”

“More on this at eight”

***

Everyone in the room turns to look at Tony, each with a face of either confusion, fear and anger for him. The omega has a blank face, but there is a stray tear that manages to escape that stony face. Harley is now indignant, “Does it ever end with Steve,” he shouts out, “he is like ghost, I swear it,”

Thor and Loki are standing there even more confused, ask the dark-haired man is about to ask why this news matters, Tony mumbles, “Um, I’ll be right back,” He starts to make his way to the basement, “The Garage, JARVIS,”

“Tony, no.” Rhodey pleads,

Thor rushes to the elevator, “Svass, tell me what is going on,” Thor pulls him into a hug, “I can’t stand to see you so indifferent,” he whispers,

The tears in Tony’s eyes come with full force, as though a dam has broken through. He hiccups and sobs a little in the privacy of the tiny metal box, “Why can he still hurt me?” He asks Thor as the elevator slows to a stop.

“He has been lying to me for months, playing me like a grand piano and I let him,”

Tony rushes out of Thor’s embrace to the closest vehicle, before he goes in, “I feel that I am not going to get back the Tony I know if I let you leave,” His face has no true sentiment, but his eyes shine with emotion. 

“I agree,” Tony pauses, “You’ll be getting more of him,”

***

Tony has a general idea of where he is headed, he simply refused to acknowledge that he is doing this; that he ran away from the people who truly care for him. Rhodey, whom had almost understood exactly what Tony is feeling and what he could do when in such a state. Harley, his fiery little star, who has been protective of Tony, but the omega knew that he had loved Steve in his own way, and when he left, the boy had become a little more solemn. Peter, his little sunshine, refused to watch or talk about Steve entirely, as though he doesn’t exist. 

It had been months since they had seen Steve, and now Tony knows why, and it burns at him. He had believed that he had moved on; that the budding relationship meant his heart had moved on, the whole road trip was to clear his mind and heart and bond with his family, he made friends and more. It was supposed to be his fresh start. How dare Steve take this from him. 

As he enters the apartment complex, he uses the power of money to grant him access. It concerns him how easy it is to enter. He reaches the elevator and he can feel himself becoming angrier. After all they went through, with raising their children, the sneaking out to have dinner so the press would not know about them, paying off restaurants to not utter a word of their adventures. The late nights crying over the people they had lost, their fears and wondering what the future held for them.

As he approaches the only door on the floor, Tony realises that once that the door opens, he might not be ready. He might see the life that he wanted with Steve. To be public with their love.

He knocks once.

Twice.

Then for a third time.

The door opens.

The first thing Tony sees are bright blue eyes which feel warm but tired. He notices the long brown hair tied up with a few strands slipping out. Light pink lips in an unsure smile, “Hello, may I help you?”  
The voice is deeper than Tony had expected. The man is attractive, beautiful and young. Clearly an omega in their prime, 

“Oh, you’re Stevie’s friends, please do come in,” The smile he receives stuns Tony for a moment, the omega is radiating polite and warm energy and Tony hates that his own omega responds in turn. In that moment he feels insecure and the anger he carried for James dissipates. 

Tony sits in the living room. It is incredibly awkward as James rushed to the crying baby leaving Tony to his own devices. He looks around for a moment, and sees a bunch of children’s toys littered on the floor, and a play area set-up, and a baby bag sitting by the couch. He also notes a weird stain on the back of the couch. Tony is not surprised at all, they do have a baby, but he is surprised when he notices the watch Tony got for Steve on their anniversary sitting on the side table. 

James returns with the child in his arms and Tony is dumbfounded, but to be sure his eyes are not deceiving him, he asks, “How old is she?”

“It’s February, so about five months now,”

Tony blanks out for a moment, and traces back the last year in his mind. It has been eight months since Tony and the twins have seen Steve. The child would have been conceived in January, a month before Tony cheated. This realisation makes Tony choke on air for a moment and James rushes to get him some water.

“Are you okay?” James asks concerned, 

Tony takes a sip, “I’m alright,” Tony mentally readies himself to find out more before Steve returns, he needs the truth, “How did you and Steve reunite?”

James smiles lovingly, as if remembering a wonderful memory whereas Tony sits there stewing in his perpetual anger that he hopes James has not picked up on,

“It was late December, two years ago, where Steve found me in Seattle, living in a shelter. I had lost everything, I was wondering the streets having to beg for food on the daily. It was one hell of an experience. I was eating my soup one night before Christmas, and there was Steve walking through the door,” James pauses and sniffles while caressing his child, “He insisted I come live with him in New York, we were raised in the same neighbourhood, we did everything for each other,” James wipes off the tears in his eyes, “He got us an apartment here, and said that he was helping raise your kids with you and that he wasn’t ready to leave the boys, I have to say that I am surprised he wasn’t in a relationship, you seemed so close.”

Tony is seething.

Tony pities James. 

But mostly he is hurt. 

“That’s because we were.” Tony states quietly, “We were in a relationship and we were a family,” James shakes his head, “No that’s not possible, why would he lie?”

“He needed my connections to help find you, I thought you were good friends, there was nothing I wouldn’t do for him,”

“Get out.” The older omega pauses,

“I can’t leave, I need answers from your alpha, I need to know that I wasn’t a means to an end,” Tony shouts, 

The baby cries out, scared, and Tony feels worse. This isn’t fair.

James stands up and opens the door while calming down the child, he takes a breath and says, “Steve is not going to be back for a while, he is shooting a movie in Colorado. He’ll be back in a week.”

“Thank you, James.”

“Don’t thank me, go find your truth, I deal with mine.”

“You believe me?”

James responds, “No, I believe your pain.” 

And closes the door. 

***  
On his drive back, Tony is unsure how to feel. On one hand, he received half of the answers he wants, but he only ended up having more questions. He had not been hurt like this before. He started thinking about the questions he’ll have to answer for leaving home like that. He remembers the hurt in Thor’s eyes, and all the leftover anger turns to shame. He has something special that could be more and he still fell right back to his destructive methods, he needs to make it up to him. He needs to get better, if not just for Thor, but for himself.


	7. The Troubles of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took too long. Sorry.

Thor and Tony were at an impasse. On one hand, they have feelings for each other, their instincts are pulling them closer. On the other, Thor is unable to get past Tony leaving to go see another alpha while they were trying to build something together. Both Rhodey and Loki were unsure on how to tread between the two. Rhodey feels he needs to support his best friend and Loki is feeling empathetic towards Tony; he knows what he feels like to love someone who doesn’t return the same feelings. So, the dark-haired omega decides to act, he needs to get to Tony out of his head.

He goes to find Rhodey to help him figure out what to do. As he wonders the halls of the Tower, he imagines the man he intends to meet with. He had not planned for the onslaught of feelings to rush back. Since he saw James at one of Thor’s games years ago, he knew that he wanted to have this alpha to himself. He tried to catch the attention of James and the alpha seemingly didn’t even notice, which honestly had hurt his ego. After trying and ostensibly he did not respond the way Loki wanted. So, the omega decided to just get to know the alpha who could resist his advances. They remained in contact sporadically over the years and Loki had not seen him since the year before. Now that he feels like he did all those years ago, he doesn’t think he could handle it if they didn’t get together for one night, if not more.

He ends up in the kitchen where he sees James making some coffee for most probably Tony. He approaches him and tries not to imagine the alpha taking him on the counter. After taking a breath, 

“James, have you seen Tony today?”

Rhodes turns to see Loki standing there and smiles and Loki melts, “I haven’t yet, but I'm going down to the lab,” Rhodey lifts up the cups and starts heading to the elevator. 

Loki shakes out of his reverie and rushes before the elevator close on him. As they start to descend, Loki realizes that this location is another one that has featured in his sexual fantasies. He is at a loss for words. As he tries to not give any indication of his thoughts, Rhodey asks him why he is looking for Tony. 

“I am sick of Thor moping in my room, its as if he is going through a break-up, I mean they aren’t, right?”

The doors open into the workshop and the lights slowly turn on. A hiss is heard from a corner. James calls out to Tony asking where he is. All they get is a couple of sniffles and shuffling of feet. 

“Come on out, Tones, I have coffee,”

Loki sees Tony appear from seemingly out of nowhere. His shirt is stained with motor oil and other questionable liquids. His eyes are dull, his undereyes are darkened from lack of sleep and his skin has lost a little of that olive tone. Loki thinks this is sad and almost wants to ask JARVIS to play a sad song.

“You need a shower, man” 

Tony huffs out a laugh and scratches the back of his neck, “There is no rest for the genius,”

“You mean, guilty,” Loki deadpans.

“It's that bad?”

“No, it’s worse.”

Tony sighs and reaches for the coffee on the table and takes a sip. Loki stands to wait for a reason to justify his actions in the last couple of days and why his space was invaded by the blond giant. Tony explains that he went to see Steve in search of answers which he never received, but before he left, Thor caught up to him and told him that he is afraid that Tony would not be the same when he came back. He admits that the alpha was right. He wants to make things better between them and that had involved him closing the chapter on Steve but he could not even do that. 

“So, what are you going to do now?” Rhodey quietly asks,

Loki steps in closer to Tony and states, “Here’s an alpha who left his life to try to figure out what you have and if it has a future, and at first dilemma, you avoid him,”

Tony looks as if he had been struck. He rushes to put the cup back on the tables and enters the elevator. He quickly presses the buttons to Thor’s floor and impatiently taps his foot. After Tony leaves, James and Loki are left in the workshop. They stare at each other for a couple of moments, then head to the couch at the back of the lab.

They stare ahead of them, neither courageous enough to look at the other. The alpha realizes a sigh and looks Loki,

“I have realized that you are the only one who calls me James regularly,”

Loki turns to looks at him, “Would you like me to stop?” 

James huffs out a short laugh, “No, no, I mean that I have been wondering why you would,”

Loki takes a moment and James becomes concerned at the silence, “ it's not that its bad-“

“It's your name, the one that you were given at birth, it is important to your identity, ”Loki breathes out, “I say it with care because I know how important names are, and that I like it because it's yours,”

James zones out or a minute. Wow. 

This is really happening, Loki likes him.

Maybe the way that he does, “Loki, do you want to have a bond with me?”

Loki freezes up for a moment. Instinctively, he wanted to scream yes and tear off all of James’ clothing and ride him like he hadn’t been before. But the more reasonable part of him paused and thought about it. It would be great to be bonded with such an alpha. He was in the army, has a steady flow of income. He seems to have strong genetics and features that would beneficial for their offspring. But mostly he is good, kind and caring. Exactly what Loki wants.

“Yes, but not yet, I want to get to know you more, that is, if you will have me.”

James’ brain short-circuits for a moment, this beautiful man wants to bond with him. He can’t believe his luck. Loki is goddamn perfect, with his bright green eyes and mischievous grin. He almost guarantees excitement for the rest of their lives together. He imagines having green eyed, dark haired children running about their home. It has the alpha inside preening.

“I am ready to start whenever you are,”

***

Tony makes it up to Thor’s apartment, nearly ten minutes away. He knocks on the door and Harley opens it up for him. 

“Harley, what are you doing here?”

“You didn’t know, we had a sleepover at Thor’s with MJ and some other guys we meet at the games,”

“Why didn’t you go to the Tower?”

“Thor offered to host us and the guys are fans so it worked out,”

As Tony mulls over the logic of his pup, Thor asks him who is at the door. He pauses when he realizes it is Tony. He smiles slightly and invites him in. He sees about five kids in the spacious living room playing soccer on the gaming station and greets them all. Thor then leads him to his study where Tony notices a couple of pictures they had taken. One stood out, which was the one he took when they saw the big ball of yarn. The smile on that Tony’s face was beaming and Tony wanted to feel like that again. 

Thor closes the door and takes a seat joining Tony on the couch facing the fireplace, and takes the picture from his hands slowly, “This is my favorite picture of you, carefree and happy,”

Tony feels tears in his eyes and leans on Thor’s shoulder and sobs quietly. Thor lets him rest his head there. He finally understands that being with Tony will contain impulsive actions and days spent alone, but the omega will come back to him to heal and be strong for the world once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not that great a writer, but I really like this plot so I'm going to give it what I can. Tony Stark is Love, Tony Stark is Life.


End file.
